poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived at the Descendants world/"Rotten to the Core"/Meeting Mal and her friends
Here is how Arrived at the Descendants world/"Rotten to the Core" and Meeting Mal and her friends goes in Matau's Adventures of Descendants. see the gang arrived at the Isle of the Lost via portal Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Remind me to sharpen my combat skills when we get to Super Hero High. begins playing Matau T. Monkey: Say. Does anyone else hear music playing? Oisin Ryan: Yes. Emmet: Watch and learn, Oisin. Matau T. Monkey: Time for us to sing this musical number. Ryan F-Freeman: By all means. song "Rotten to the Core" plays Mal: They say I'm trouble~ They say I'm bad~ They say I'm evil~ Matau T. Monkey: That makes me glad~ Mordecai: A dirty no-good~ Jay (Descendants): Down to the bone~ Rigby: Your worst nightmare~ Skylynx (TFP): Can't take me home~ Evie: So I've got some mischief~ In my blood~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Can you blame me?~ Darksteel: I ain't got no love~ Carlos De Vil: They think I'm callous~ Sir Daniel Fortesque: A low-life Hood~ Predaking: I feel so useless~ VK's And Matau and the Skylanders: Misunderstood!~ Matau and Carmelita: Mirror, mirror on the wall~ Mal and Evie: Who's the baddest of them all~ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world~ VKs, Matau and the Skylanders: I'm rotten to the core, core~ Rotten to the core~ I'm rotten to the core, core~ Who could ask for more?~ I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door~ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the~ I'm rotten to the core~ music Mal: Call me a schemer~ Matau T. Monkey: Call me a freak~ How can you say that?~ Mal: I'm just unique~ Wreck-It Ralph: What? Me, a traitor?~ Buck the Weasel: Ain't got your back?~ Jay: Oh, we're not friends?~ Garfield (EG): What's up with that?~ Evie: So I'm a misfit~ Carmileta Fox: So I'm a flirt~ I broke your heart?~ Arcee: I made you hurt? Carlos De Vill: The Past is past~ Mordecai (EG): Forgive forget~ Rigby (EG): The truth is...~ VK's and Matau and the Skylanders: You ain't seen nothing yet! Matau and Carmileta: Mirror, Mirror on the wall~ Mal and Evie: Who's the baddest of them all?~ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world~ Matau T. Monkey: Instramental break! break; everyone begins dancing VKs, Matau and Skylanders: I'm rotten to the core,core~ Rotten to the core~ I'm rotten to the core, core~ Who could ask for more?~ I'm noting like the kid next, like the kid next door~ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the~ I'm rotten to the core~ Ryan F-Freeman: How is that song, Anthony? Ola Ryan: Not bad. takes a lollipop from a kid and holds it up. Everyone laughs Oisin Ryan: Jessica Fairbrother: You can go ahead on that. My grandfather will go introduce ourselves to Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Jessica. Mal and her friends Hello, Friends. Mal: Hi. Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: I am Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. Meg Griffin: I'm Meg Griffin. Ryan's girlfriend. Matau T. Monkey: Names Matau T. Monkey, Leader of Matau and the Skylanders, Element of Helpfulness and Master Ryan's Apprentice. I'm also the brother of Bertram T. Monkey. to Bertram with his two friends That's him over there. Mal: Aren't you the one who locked my mother and Jay's father up in that prison once? Sean Ryan: That was a team effort. Matau T. Monkey: Well, Master Ryan did help with that. That is my girlfriend Carmelita Fox. Sean Ryan: I think Connor is okay. Carmileta Fox: Who are you be? Mal: My name is Mal. These are my friends; Evie, Jay and Carlos. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Evie. pair of knuckleheads approached causing the crowd to disperse Mal: (turns around) Hi mom. Maleficent: A lollipop? Really, Mal? Mal: It was from a baby. Maleficent: That's my nasty girl! Ryan F-Freeman: mind I hope she won't see a dinosaur. takes the lollipop and hands it to one of the Knuckleheads Maleficent: Give it back to the dreadful thing. Mal: But mom- Maleficent: (as the Knucklehead gives the child another lollipop after seeing the Brachiosaurus) Ryan F-Freeman: mind I guess that's the first The Mistress of Evil see the first flying lizard. Maleficent: Ignoring the giant floating dinosaur, Mal, walk with- Evil Ryan: Ryan F-Freeman: I guess you guys know each other. Maleficent: I never even forgot you. Or Ryan. Mai Lacey: Garfield: I don’t know. But, would be nice to have one. then see the gang arrive at Maleficent's place, and there, Evil Queen, Cruella DeVille, and Jafar are all there Ryan F-Freeman: Well, well, well. The gang's all here. Matau T. Monkey: Hi. Evil Ryan: Hello. Evil Anna: Greetings. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey. How you doing. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan